tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Terence and the Snow
Thomas, Terence and the Snow, retitled Terence the Tractor in American releases, is the thirteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and 'Tis a Gift in 1990. Plot Thomas meets a friendly tractor named Terence and mocks Terence's use of his caterpillars. Winter soon arrives, and Thomas is forced to wear an uncomfortable snowplough. Thomas shakes and bangs the snowplough so much that by the end of the day it's too damaged to use again. The next day Thomas continues his work, without his snowplough, much to his delight. Unfortunately, he quickly comes across a snowdrift and crashes right into it, ending up trapped in the snow. Instantly he begins to regret breaking his snowplough. Bertie arrives to take Thomas' passengers and Terence comes to the rescue, taking Annie and Clarabel away before rescuing Thomas from the snow. Thomas thanks Terence and calls his caterpillars splendid. Characters * Thomas * Terence * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie (not named, does not speak) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Shunting Yards * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * When the series launched on ITV, a small clip was used in the interviews of the Reverend Awdry and Ringo Starr. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard is used. Goofs * In some close ups of Thomas, he isn't pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When the narrator says "and he puffed on", Thomas' wheels stop moving briefly. * When Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel, a truck is next to him. When he puffs off a brakevan has mysteriously appeared in front of it. * Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel are not at the station in the close-up of Thomas' snowplough. * When Thomas leaves Knapford, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing. * In the shot after Thomas pulling out of Knapford Station, the end of the set is visible. * When Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" it looks as if Clarabel is derailed. * In the close-up of Thomas spinning his wheels in the snow, his rear wheel seems to be turning directly under the driver's foot. * When the guard is said to leave for help, Clarabel is smiling. Would not she be worried for Thomas? * When the narrator says "slipped and tugged" and when Thomas is pulled out of the snow Annie can be seen in the tunnel, but she and Clarabel were supposed to be on the other side. * When Thomas is reversing towards Annie and Clarabel, the coupling sound is heard before Thomas couples to Annie. Gallery File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowtitlecard.png File:TerencetheTractororiginaltitlecard.png|US title card File:TerencetheTractortitlecard.jpg File:TerencetheTractorUStitlecard2.png File:ThomasandtheGuard21.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheImportantVisitor2.jpg File:behindthescenesofThomas,TerenceandtheSnow.JPG|Behind the scenes File:Hackenbecktunnelfirstseason.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png|Terence and Clarabel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow2.png|Thomas File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow5.png|Thomas at Ffarquhar File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow6.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow7.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow9.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow10.jpg|Thomas with his snowplough File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow13.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow14.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow15.JPG|Deleted Scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow17.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow19.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow20.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow21.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow23.png|Terence File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow24.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow25.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow29.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow30.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow33.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow34.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow36.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow37.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow38.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow39.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow40.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow41.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow42.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow43.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow47.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow48.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow51.jpg Episode Video:Thomas, Terence and the Snow - British narration|UK narration Video:Terence The Tractor - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Terence the Tractor - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes